fanimefandomcom-20200214-history
Eternal
~*Eternal*~ was a fan-made magical girl animation created by Melodyfan12. (2005-2008). It has since been re-visited and re-named Eternal Reincarnation . First clips appeared in December 2005, sparking a lot of interest in the animation category. Eternal was known to be one of the first fanimes, inspiring a number of other magical girl-based animators. ~*Eternal*~ was cancelled in 2008 after one episode due to Melodyfan12's RL commitments and loss of interest in the magical girl genre, it has since been re-inspired and five minisodes have been planned. Main characters Yuka: '''Yuka is a 15 year old school girl, living with her Mother and her sister Lini. She spends most of her time with her best friend Phee, or helping out/participating within her school's theatrical department. Yuka harnesses the Baroness of Eternity within her, and she is visited by a magical Seedling (Bubbles) who informs her of her mission whilst on Earth. She is the main protagonist of the show, and is generally a shy girl, who is seen to be rather solitary. She enjoys acting, singing and skateboarding. '''Phee: Phee is Yuka's best friend and school drama queen. She is known for her happy-go-lucky nature, as well as a love of animals and 'stretching the truth' to her teachers. Phee harnesses the Baroness of Love within her, and this becomes apparent in the first episode, when she transforms with her best friend. Phee's interests include socialising and horse riding. Celina: 'Celina is the third member of the team, and is very unknown to the rest of the school, she tends to blend in. Celina harnesses the Baroness of Power within her. Celina lives with her Aunt after her parents decided they wanted a better life for her. She comes across as shy at first (clips of episode 2) but as of Eternal Reincarnation, she is seen as independant and cynical. Her interests include drawing and rock music. '''Demi, Azami, Sakiko: '''Demi, Azami and Sakiko are the outer circle of baronesses, and were never explored in ~*Eternal*~ before its cancellation. Demi will be explored in Eternal Reincarnation. Demi is the self-absorbed friend of Phee, Yuka and Celina. She is popular with the rest of the students and teachers of their school, however her friendship with the girls starts off shaky, as she is knowingly self-absorbed and is aware that she is talented. She is also interested in Lee, much to Yuka's dismay. Her interests include piano, acting, kitchen ettiquete and singing. Azami was to be featured as Yuka's math tutor, she is of a caring nature and harnesses the Baroness of Faith. Sakiko was to be the youngest member of the group, she appears to be shy as a human and comes out of her shell slightly whilst harnessing the Baroness of Hope. '''Bubbles(and Elt/Mia): '''Lord Bubblarious of Torea was the royal seedling of the Eternal Baronesses. He served them (in human form) as Royal Protector for 700 years. After the exposure of their planet, the baronesses escaped in to human forms, losing their identities. In order to revive them Bubbles, Mia and Elt (other seedlings) were sent to Earth to re-discover them, feeling as if they were the closest to the baronesses. In order to fit in with the human world, the seedlings were transformed in to creatures that were meant to resemble human dogs, unfortunately the transformation was botched, turning them in to brightly coloured creatures of little resemblance to human animals. ''The Master': The Master's wheraboust and intentions for the baronesses remains unknown after the first episode, all that is apparent that he wants to capture the girls, possibly to harness their power. He generally orders his henchwomen to physically attack the girls as if not to reveal his identity. Minor characters Lee: ''' Yuka's apparent crush. He is the want of most girls in his school due to his appearance and theatrical skill. He remains humble, and resiprocates some feelings for Yuka. In the only episode, he is revealed to harness some kind of evil within him. '''Kayla and Kiaya: Two followers of The Master. Kiaya is seen as the innocent, vunerable sister, listening to her orders and attempting to act on them. Kayla is the leader of the duo, often dishing out orders to her sister and partaking in most of the physical action. In the first episode, Kayla discovers Phee and Yuka harness energy, and engages with them in battle, which ends up in her falling off of a building in to a fountain. She retreats with her sister much to the Master's dismay. Lini/Eiko/I'zumi: ' The sisters of Yuka, Phee and Celina, revealed to harness some abillity within a past life. Only Lini is seen in the episode, and comes off as rather cynical and sarcastic towards her sister. Episodes Only one episode was ever created, though all episodes were written in short and script form. #A Flower Blooms - The introduction. Bubbles visits Yuka and Phee after discovering they harness Eternal enerygy. #A Wilting Bluebell - Celina is a new girl at school, solitary and quiet. She manages to freeze time with the vast amount of power she posesses. The girls attempt to recruit her as the third member. #The Overgrowth - The girls catch word of a powerful 'Master' and attempt to find his whereaboust, whilst trying to deal with each other's overbearing habits! #Green Lily Monster - Phee becomes jealous of Demi, a popular girl at their school, when a boy cancels her date to see her. Phee discovers a secret about the girl, prompting her to act. #Our Lady, Our Lord - Yuka is failing English Literature, Bubbles explains her families rich Eternal history to inspire her. He also inspires her to hire a tutor (Azami) who he feels may possess magical ability. Meanwhile Celina and Demi discover the whereaboust of the Master after following a lazy henchwoman. #Aloe To Sakiko - Azami takes Yuka to her library to read up on how to travel to the master's realm, where they find a shy girl reading. Sakiko is aware of her power and has harnessed it well, much to the shock of the girls. Sakiko states that she has been researching how to reach the master. #Amazement, Part One - The girls attempt to take the master down, but are caught in a number of traps along the way, including a maze that forces the girls to deal with their worst fears. #Amazement, Part Two - One of the games included in the maze forces the girls to fight each other, as the door can only open to the most 'powerful' member of the group. The girls are faced with a dilemma, whilst reliving some of their favourite moments as friends. #Separation, Deviation - Celina rushes through the door without warning, sparking a warning sound, the walls around them seem to crumble, and the girls wake up in the Master's cave, in human form, in which they cannot last long. #A Bloom Flowers - Stripped of their powers, the team start to suffer badly, Yuka forces herself to fight the master, who is revealed to be a close friend of hers. Can she manage to save them all?